User blog:JDLover12/THE JUST DANCE WIKI DANCE COMPETITION - SEASON 1
This is the official game page for "The Just Dance Wiki Dance Competition" Season 1. The contestants will play here. The Just Dance Wiki Dance Competition is a game show on this wiki where 16 contestants will battle it out by dancing to various songs in the Just Dance series and making fanmades to win the grand prize. (If you are a player/contestant, you might want to bookmark this page...) Season 1 Contestants JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1FalcoWithSkin.jpg|'Falco' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1JustJohnnyWithSkin.jpg|'JustJohnny' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1JustDanceMaster2004WithSkin.jpg|'Just Dance Master 2004' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Trex821WithSkin.jpg|'Trex821' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1InkxtheSquidWithSkin.jpg|'InkxtheSquid' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1JDIsBaeWithSkin.jpg|'JDisbae' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1SpalmanWithSkin.jpg|'Spalman' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1PrismWithSkin.jpg|'Prism' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1SkyWithSkin.jpg|'Sky' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1MarwikiaWithSkin.jpg|'Marwikia' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1HipChickWithSkin.jpg|'Hip Chick' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1CupcakKeWithSkin.jpg|'CupcakKe' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1SonGotanWithSkin.jpg|'SonGotan' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Ultraharry64Out.jpg|'Ultraharry64 ''(Eliminated Episode 3)' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1NicknameOut.jpg|'Nickname (Eliminated Episode 2)' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Pepper134Out.jpg|'Pepper134 (Eliminated Episode 1)' Episode 1 '''Welcome contestants! Today you will be starting with your first challenge! Today, you will be dancing to these songs:' Songs 1, 2, & 3 are mandatory. However, if you don't have Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, or Just Dance 2016 or 2017 on an 8th Gen console, you can do songs 4 and 5 if you like. If you have all 3 of the games that I mentioned above, doing songs 4 and 5 will give you extra credit. If you don't have Just Dance 2014 & 2015, you can use Just Dance Unlimited if you like. If you want, you can also use Just Dance Now. Screenshot your scores and send them to me at JoshRocha102@gmail.com. If you don't have a camera, you can email me your scores by typing them when you are sending me your scores. You have until November 14, 2016 to complete this challenge. Good luck to all of you, and may the best dancer win! Episode 1 Challenge Status *'Falco' (NO SUBMISSION) *'JustJohnny' (SUBMITTED) *'Just Dance Master 2004' (SUBMITTED) *'Ultraharry64' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Trex821' (SUBMITTED) *'InkxtheSquid' (SUBMITTED) *'JDisbae' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Spalman' (SUBMITTED) *'Pepper134' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Prism' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Nickname' (SUBMITTED) *'Sky' (SUBMITTED) *'Marwikia' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Hip Chick' (I was notified about your JD4 problem.) *'CupcakKe' (NO SUBMISSION) *'SonGotan' (NO SUBMISSION) Episode 1 Challenge Results NOTE: Optional songs are worth 1,000 bonus points. The rest of the contestants did not send me their scores. Elimination Now here comes the hard part. There are 10 contestants who have not submitted me scores, and they are all up for elimination. Except for Hip Chick, I was notified about your problem. Now, since the remaining 9 of you are tied for last place, I will randomly choose a player to eliminate. The first person going home is... ...Pepper134. Pepper134, it is sad to see you go so soon, but for now, sashay away. Episode 2 Welcome back dancers! Today, you get to choose a playlist of 3 songs with the most sassiness ranging from JD1 to JD2017! P2 MUST be played in trios. You can only choose only one playlist, so choose wisely! Screenshot your scores and send them to me at JoshRocha102@gmail.com. If you don't have a camera, you can email me your scores by typing them when you are sending me your scores. You have until November 21, 2016 to complete this challenge. Good luck to all of you, and may the best dancer win! Episode 2 Challenge Status *'Falco' (NO SUBMISSION) *'JustJohnny' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Just Dance Master 2004' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Ultraharry64' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Trex821' (SUBMITTED) *'InkxtheSquid' (SUBMITTED) *'JDisbae' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Spalman' (SUBMITTED) *'Prism' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Nickname' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Sky' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Marwikia' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Hip Chick' (NO SUBMISSION) *'CupcakKe' (NO SUBMISSION) *'SonGotan' (SUBMITTED) Episode 2 Challenge Results The rest of the contestants did not send me their scores. Elimination Here we go again, lots of people up for elimination. Now, I will once again randomly choose a person to eliminate. The second person going home is... ...Nickname. Nickname, you have played a fantastic game this season, but for now, sashay away. Episode 3 Welcome back contestants! Today, you will have 2 tasks to do! Task #1 Choose a playlist and dance to the following 3 songs: P2 MUST be played in trios. You can only choose only one playlist, so choose wisely! Task #2 Create your own fanmade JD square! I will be judging how well you do on your square. If you don't know how to create your own square, check out the tutorial made by Heyppls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewoUXY5sdwY ' '''Screenshot your scores and create your fanmade square, then send them to me at ''JoshRocha102@gmail.com. If you don't have a camera, you can email me your scores by typing them when you are sending me your scores. You have until November 30, 2016 to complete this challenge. Good luck to all of you, and may the best dancer win! Episode 3 Challenge Status *'Falco' (SUBMITTED) *'JustJohnny' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Just Dance Master 2004' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Ultraharry64' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Trex821' (SUBMITTED) *'InkxtheSquid' (SUBMITTED) *'JDisbae' (SUBMITTED) *'Spalman' (SUBMITTED) *'Prism' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Sky' (SUBMITTED) *'Marwikia' (NO SUBMISSION) *'Hip Chick' (NO SUBMISSION) *'CupcakKe' (NO SUBMISSION) *'SonGotan' (SUBMITTED) Episode 3 Challenge Results Task #1 The rest of the contestants did not send me their scores. Task #2 Alright contestants, let's see your squares! Falco Hun, no t no shade, but this looks really bad. You didn't even follow HeypplsOfficial's tutorial and the dancer is too creepy. I'm sorry, but you get an F. Try harder next time hun. Trex821 Not bad. You followed Heyppls' tutorial and did it well! The only thing bad is the skin. You get an A-. Try fixing the skin next time. InkxtheSquid Hun, this isn't even fanmade. You just made a fanmade square of a real JD dance. You also get an F. Try using Heyppls' tutorial next time. JDisbae EVERYONE LOOK AT JDISBAE. He did exactly what I wanted, and it looks extremely good! You get an A+! Amazing work on this square! Spalman This isn't bad at all. The coach and background are really good, but they don't mix tbh. You get an A-. Try doing some coaches that mix with the background. SonGotan This is amazing as well! The background and the dancer go really well together! I even like that the skin is a starry night sky instead of white skin. Serving up some DSMN C1 realness tbh. You get an A. Keep working hard and doing well! Task #2 Squares JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3FalcoArt.png|'Falco' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3Trex821Art.png|'Trex821' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3InkxtheSquidArt.png|'InkxtheSquid' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3JDisbaeArt.jpg|'JDisbae' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3SpalmanArt.png|'Spalman' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionSeason1Episode3SonGotanArt.png|'SonGotan' Episode 3 Elimination Since I am being lazy af, I'm going to let the community vote for who to eliminate from now on! I have chosen the Bottom 3 scoring squares and everyone that did not send me the challenge to be put up for elimination. Alright, the community has voted, and the next dancer going home is... ...Ultraharry64, with 8 votes, you are eliminated. Sashay away. Episode 4 Welcome back dancers! Since Christmas is coming soon, you will be doing these tasks: Task #1 Choose a playlist and dance to the following 3 songs: P2 MUST be played in trios. You can only choose only one playlist, so choose wisely! Task #2 Create a Christmas-themed JD square. Like last time, I will be judging how well you do on your square. If you still don't know how to create your own square, check out the tutorial made by Heyppls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewoUXY5sdwY ' '''Screenshot your scores and create your fanmade square, then send them to me at ''JoshRocha102@gmail.com. If you don't have a camera, you can email me your scores by typing them when you are sending me your scores. You have until December 13, 2016 to complete this challenge. Good luck to all of you, and may the best dancer win! Episode 4 Challenge Status *'Falco' *'JustJohnny' *'Just Dance Master 2004' *'Trex821' *'InkxtheSquid' *'JDisbae' *'Spalman' *'Prism' *'Sky' *'Marwikia' *'Hip Chick' (SUBMITTED) *'CupcakKe' *'SonGotan' (SUBMITTED) Category:Blog posts